EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go
The (aka ) is a mobile suit featured in the ''Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Norba Shino. Technology & Combat Characteristics An upgrade of the Graze Custom, equipment and technology from Teiwaz were used on the Mobile Suit. As a result, the suit now has shoulders and rear skirt armor derived from Teiwaz's Hyakuren, and although its weight increased, the new parts also grants it tougher armor. Parts for attaching the Kutan Type-III's small side arm armor to the suit's legs were also incorporated. The small side arm armor helps to increase the Ryusei-Go's thrust, and gives its excellent performance in orbital combat despite the pull of gravity. The Ryusei-Go can also use the Kutan Type-III the standard way, with the small side arm armor still attached to the transport craft/booster. The suit's control system has been changed into the Alaya-Vijnana System, which is salvaged from a Man Rodi. The enlarged head fin, the artistic design on the head as well as the suit's unique pink coloring were all requested by its pilot, Norba Shino. He thinks that they will help increase his fighting spirit, but only a few members of Tekkadan agree with him. The cash-strapped Tekkadan initially wanted to paint the whole machine in white, the cheapest nano laminate paint. However, they were able to paint it in pink when they later found red nano laminate paint from the Brewers and combined it with their cheaper white paint. Norba was also responsible for naming the suit 'Ryusei-Go'. Like the Graze Custom, the Ryusei-Go is recognized by Gjallorhorn's computer as being previously Crank Zent's Graze as it uses the Ahab Reactor from Crank's Graze and hence emit the same reactor frequencies. Armaments ;*GR-W01 120mm Rifle :The same standard shooting armament as used by standard Grazes. High accuracy, high utility value as the main or support weapon. Ryusei-Go wielded a pair of these during its first battle on Earth. :;*Short Rifle ::When required, the Graze's Rifle can be configured into a short rifle by removing the sensor equipped standard barrel. The short rifle has lower range and accuracy, but it is ideal for close combat-use in conjunction with the Battle Axe. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :A standard close-combat weapon issued to Grazes. Because MS are protected by Nano Laminated Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. It is stored on the side of the waist when not in use. ;*Kutan Type-III :A long distance transport craft/booster used for transporting containers and mobile suit. It can travel at extremely high speeds and thus traverse great distances in just a short amount of time. Besides the standard method of attachment to the Kutan Type III, the Ryusei-Go can alternatively attach the transport craft/booster's small side arm armor onto its legs, and they grant the suit increased thrust, and excellent performance in orbital combat despite the pull of gravity. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, it is an old type of man-machine interface. Apparently, the system was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of mobile suit. The system consisted of two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part (informally referred to as "Whiskers") is implanted into the pilot’s spine (usually at a young age as the implant only fuse with growing children). Thanks to this system, the pilot can be connected to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate the mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. The Ryusei-Go was fitted with the Alaya-Vijnana System salvaged from a Man Rodi as neither the original Graze nor the Graze Custom was installed with it. Since the Ryusei-Go can trace its roots back to the Graze, it is not fully compatible with the Alaya-Vijnana System, and hence the system's performance is inferior to the one on Gundam Barbatos. However, it does make the Ryusei-Go an easy to handle mobile suit for the Tekkadan's pilots. ;*Head Sphere Sensor :Inherited from the Graze Custom, a spherical sensor is mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement. History After the battle with the Brewers, the Graze Custom was upgraded with help from Turbines and passed over to Norba Shino while Akihiro move on to pilot the ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake. Norba then renamed the mobile suit "Ryusei-Go", however few Tekkadan members liked it. The Ryusei-Go was first deployed when Tekkadan got involved in the Dort Colonies' workers rebellion. The unit quickly got into a confrontation with Ein's Schwalbe Graze, and Ein was enraged to find that Crank Zent's Graze has been painted in such vulgar colors. Alongside other Tekkadan Mobile Suits, it later descended onto the Earth. Picture Gallery HG Ryusei-Go.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 Ryusei-Go Tekkadan-gundamteam.jpg|From left to right: Ryusei-Go, Gundam Barbatos, and Gundam Gusion Rebake. Notes & Trivia *''Ryusei-Go'' translates to "meteor". References External links